


teach me how to dance with you

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Steve is a tease, Stucky - Freeform, preserum steve rogers, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a tendency to set up double dates that involve dancing. There's only one problem - Steve doesn't know how to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me how to dance with you

"I don't know how to dance. You keep draggin' me along on double dates and I just sit there," Steve slumped against a couch that had saw better days - they'd brought it with them when Bucky insisted that Steve move into his place when his mom died. It blended in with the other well worn furniture that Bucky's mother had helped them get - used of course.

Bucky sat down on the coffee table across from him with their knees bumping together - the two of them had no use for personal space. They'd grown up together and Bucky was quite affectionate - always throwing an arm over Steve's shoulders and tugging him along, sharing a hug more often than most, tending to Steve's cuts and scrapes - bloody lips and bruises, sleeping close together on the floor even past the age of sixteen when Steve would sleep over. However, when he would talk Steve into yet another double date he would be sure to touch him less and narrowed it down to nudging Steve or throwing a wink over his shoulder when Steve was looking the other way. He'd almost always end up staring at Steve instead of his date and so dancing was a perfect cover. This wouldn't be any different. It was simply one friend doing a favor for the other.

"I'll teach you."

Steve looked down at his hands and blushed. "That's okay Buck, I can get by on my own."

Bucky squeezed Steve's knee - knobby as it was through his threadbare pants. "Come on, it won't be so bad. It'll be fun, you'll see and you'll have all the girls lined up."

Steve sighed as he always did when Bucky won him over. "What do you say? You gonna be my dancin' partner?" Bucky gave him a broad smile that lit up his eyes.

"You don't get to complain when I step on your toes."

"I'll wear shoes," Bucky retorted.

"You sure about this?," Steve asked.

"Wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure," Bucky stood and grabbed Steve by the hand, pulled him to his feet.

The couch and coffee table didn't leave much room and the physical proximity was making Steve nervous. _Calm down it's just Bucky. That's the problem..._

"Alright lets get this over with," Steve feigned frustration and walked around Bucky.

Bucky dug through a small pile of records until he reached one that he liked - [The Ink Spots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE) "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire". He didn't bother with shoes as he said he would - instead he chose to remain barefoot. He could dance better that way.

"Take your shoes off," he instructed.

Steve frowned but removed his shoes none the less, placing them beside of Bucky's. He peeled off his socks and tucked them inside - they had holes in them anyway and it was pointless to keep them on especially since the apartment was rather warm.

"We'll start with a slow one 'cause that's what girls like," Bucky stated as the music began to play. "Take my hand." Steve placed his much smaller hand in Bucky's - palm to palm.

"Now put your hand right here," Bucky purposely trailed his hand along the delicate underside of Steve's arm until he reached his hand and placed it on his shoulder. He didn't miss the goosebumps on Steve's arm when he touched him like that. He made a mental note to do it again sometime. He slid his right hand around Steve's waist until it rested on his lower back. _Relax Barnes. It's just dancing. Isn't like you haven't did it a million times before - only...Steve isn't a dame._

_I don't want to set the world on fire I just want to start a flame in your heart_

"You gotta be the dame 'cause I'm the better dancer."

Steve smirked - "Why do I hafta be the dame?"

" 'cause you're shorter." _And because I enjoy holding you like this_.

"You're too far away. Girls don't usually stay that far apart." He gently pushed against Steve's back until their chests brushed together and Steve's head neatly tucked under his chin. To his surprise Steve didn't protest.

_In my heart I have but one desire and that one is you, no other will do_

"Now shift your feet one to the other." Steve instinctively looked down at his feet and his head brushed against Bucky's chest. Bucky hooked a finger under his chin, forced him to look up - right into big blue eyes with pupils blown and dilated. _You're seeing things that aren't there, Steve._

"If you look at your feet you'll trip and fall," Bucky lectured and wrapped his hand around Steve's once more as the music continued -

_In my heart I have but one desire_

_And that one is you no other will do_

They twirled and swayed - rounded another twirl just as Steve stepped on Bucky's foot. He grimaced and bit his lip - Steve glanced up to apologize but his gaze snagged on white teeth curled over a full bottom lip. His pulse picked up immediately before he turned away - "Sorry."

Bucky squeezed his hand and smiled - "Don't worry about it, lil bit slower okay?" Steve nodded and wished like hell that he'd never complained about not knowing how to dance. This was entirely different than brushing up against Bucky in the hall on the way to the bathroom and the suggestive lyrics certainly weren't helping.

_And with your admission that you'd feel the same I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me_

"Relax Steve, if you hold a dames hand that tight she'll run the other way." Steve was gripping his hand so hard that it hurt and seemed to be a million miles away.

"What?" Steve asked, dazed. His mind had wandered - what would it be like if Bucky actually wanted him back? _Ridiculous_. Bucky had his choice of any girl he wanted, why would he pick a stringbean of a man who couldn't even pay the rent on his own?

Bucky shook his hand in Steve's - "Softer."

Steve loosened his grip and willed himself to pay attention and stop daydreaming.

_I don't want to set the world on fire I just want to start a flame in your heart_

"Do dames like that song?," he asked quietly. _Have you played it for anyone else?_  

" 'mm not sure, haven't tried this one out yet," Bucky replied. _And I won't._

"It's a good one." _Why this song?_

_(I've lost all ambition for wordly acclaim)_

_I just want to be the one you'd love_

"I like it for the lyrics," Bucky admitted as they swayed and Steve stepped on his foot once more - he did his best not to make a face. Steve may have smaller feet but they still hurt.

Steve felt his chest tighten with hope.

"The Ink Spots seem to be popular with the dames," Bucky added before Steve could see right through him. Steve's grip slackened and he moved back slightly. _Dammit Barnes._

"I'll have the band play them next time we go dancing," Steve replied with a weak smile.

_(And with your admission could you'd feel the same) I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me_

Bucky nodded and closed the distance between them - it felt like Steve was already too far away in more ways than once.

He did not have to lean over and whisper but he did anyway - "Told you, you gotta stay close." Steve seemed to melt against him then and Bucky kept his head close to his ear - he shouldn't. He really should put space between them but with Steve this close he could almost pretend that he felt the same way.

_I don't want to set the world on fire I just want to start a flame in your heart_

The ending notes of the song clipped off and then the room fell into silence - Bucky made no move to untangle himself from Steve and he could feel Steve's chest rising and falling quicker than it had before. Bucky turned his head slightly until his cheek rested against Steve's ear - he had to feel something.

Steve counted to ten in his head and did his best not to focus on the hot puffs of air near his ear or the warm solid body pressed intimately against his own. He had a feeling that dames didn't dance this close or at least not on the first date.

"That wasn't bad at all but you might need more lessons," Bucky whispered.

Steve rested his head against Bucky's collarbone and inhaled shaky breaths - he felt dizzy and every muscle in his body was aching as well as the one place that would be a dead giveaway. He broke away quickly, leaving Bucky staring at him with soft glassy eyes before giving him a sad smile as if they hadn't just had a moment. _that's...that's how he looks at girls._

"I...um...bathroom," Steve mumbled before rushing off to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and tried to think about anything other than those cheekbones and a strong body snug against his own. It didn't work.

Back in the living room, Bucky removed the record and slid it back into its case. _You almost ruined everything, Barnes. It's not fair. Of all the people to fall in love with it had to be him. And yet...Steve had felt something...it was blindingly obvious and jesus christ the idea of Steve getting excited.._.

He groaned and decided to figure out what they'd have for dinner instead of doing what he actually wanted to do - kiss Steve until he saw stars.

Steve emerged some ten minutes later - cheeks still pink and eyes large with desire - he kept flickering them anywhere but at Bucky's face.

Bucky turned the other way and placed potatoes on the counter before checking the fridge for butter. "I thought I'd boil some potatoes tonight but we're out of-," he began but was cut off by Steve's arms curling around his waist and tugging him against his chest.

"Thank you for the dance lesson," Steve murmured against Bucky's back.

Bucky turned in his arms with a lopsided grin - "If it helps you get a girl I can show you some more moves."

"I'd settle for just one," Steve replied as he tightened his grip. _Never said one **girl,** Buck_...

Bucky seemed to deflate in his arms - his eyes dropping to Steve's chest for a moment and then back up.

"I'll find you a good one, buddy." _Steve deserves only the best._

"What if I already did?"

"You found a dame?," Bucky looked stricken.

"Not exactly."

"Steve you gotta stop talking in circles," he muttered.

"Let me see if I got this right. When you dance with your partner you have to make sure you've got the right one, someone who won't mind if you stomp on their toes and 'course you have to move in real close," Steve tugged him closer.

"Then you take one hand like this," he wrapped a hand around Bucky's and held it out - dancing position.

"She puts her hand right here," he placed Bucky's hand on his shoulder and swallowed hard - _What am I doing? Stop overthinking it - just do it_.

"Then my other hand goes here," a hand at the small of Bucky's back.

Bucky's pulse raced and his heart beat painfully hard in his chest.

"And you don't look down at your feet," he released Bucky's hand and hooked a finger under his chin. Bucky's eyes bloomed with desire and darkened - he couldn't stop staring.

" 'course you wanna pick a good song. One with...nice lyrics," Steve stammered.

"Take my hand," he instructed. Bucky did as he said and Steve decided to go one step further - he linked his fingers with Bucky's. Bucky swallowed hard and licked his lips - he'd never been so turned on in his life. This bossy blonde haired boy with big blue eyes made him want to give up everything if they could stay like this forever.

"Finally, you shift your feet one to the other and sway a little - back and forth," Steve demonstrated and slowly ground against Bucky. _You shouldn't be doing this.._.

In turn Bucky returned the gesture suggestively and Steve's pulse pounded hard in his ears. _He wants me back._

"Um...it - it helps if you don't avoid her eyes," he stammered. Bucky gave him a heated look that made his insides turn to molten lava. Normally he would make a run for it and tell himself that he was seeing things. _Not this time._

Bucky leaned forward as he had before and breathed against Steve's ear - "And sometimes if you're real lucky your date will let you kiss her goodnight."

Steve moaned and blushed - he hadn't meant to make that sound aloud. "What if I'm no good at kissing?"

"She won't mind," Bucky pressed a light kiss against Steve's cheek.

"She could always teach me how. I'm sure...I'm sure shes a good teacher."

Bucky grabbed hold of Steve's hipbones - they were bony and sharp - he wanted to run his tongue over each one until Steve shuddered.

"The best," he lifted his head to meet bright blue eyes with pink cheeks and pupils blown. _God I want you so bad_. He made no secret of that as he rubbed against Steve once more.

"I guess she could..." Steve began.

"Steve - shut up," Bucky brushed a thumb against Steve's bottom lip and his eyes darted up to Steve's - _Do you want me?_

Steve sighed against it before grabbing Bucky's wrist and kissing the palm of his hand and moved on to his neck - he breathed hot and heavy against it as Bucky tilted his head back. He did not kiss it - he wanted Bucky to crave it like he craved him. He moved onto the next and pulled a shirt collar back - gave that side the same treatment and then ghosted over the underside of Bucky's jaw.

"If you're tryin' to kill me...it's...workin'."

Steve grinned and hummed in Bucky's ear - " _I don't want to set the world on fire I just want to start a flame in your heart._ "

So he'd gotten the message loud and clear then. "Are you gonna kiss me or what?"

"I might," Steve teased.

Bucky groaned and cupped Steve's face before leaning in and sucking on a tempting bottom lip and tracing it with his tongue. _How fucking long have I waited for this day?_

He pulled away - "Dames like it when you do that and this," he kissed each corner of Steve's lips.

"Sometimes they prefer something a little more aggressive. I'll show you," he pressed his lips against Steve's and every nerve in his body lit up. _This is what it's like to kiss lightning_ , he thought to himself - he could get used to this. Steve slid his tongue against Bucky's - petal soft and passionate at the same time. _Oh sweet death_... Bucky moaned and thrust against Steve as he deepened the kiss.

Steve broke away and whispered against Bucky's ear - "I'm glad you're not a dame."

Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve's as their breath mingled - "Me too. Lets go dancing - we'll show off those moves of yours but maybe we should leave that hip move out. You can teach me how to do it when we get back."

Steve blushed and leaned in for another kiss - "I think it needs practice, you can help me with that."

"It _is_ a little rusty." Steve nodded in agreement.

"Guess it wasn't so hard to find the right partner at all." Bucky hugged him tight against his chest and tucked his chin on Steve's shoulder. He loved this man with every part of his being.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> "Back in the 1920’s and 1930’s, men outnumbered the women 4 to 1, which not only meant that men frequently danced together in the brothels, but it also meant that women could be picky about who they chose to dance with. In order to improve, or learn, your only choice as a man was to dance lady to a gent who was considered ‘better’. In this way you understood the ladies role and became a better ‘lead' and a better dancer. Because you had two men dancing together frequently, there was a shift in the balance of power. Men had to dance as equals, both getting chance to ‘shine’ and neither being dominated by the other. "
> 
> historical same sex dancing http://lcfd.org/GF%20Historical%20Manual.pdf
> 
> and this video of people dancing in the 1940s - mostly women dancing together https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bA4cHMz9TfY


End file.
